Tales of Raguna
by SilentliketheNight
Summary: This is the story of an amnesiac called Raguna, who later finds out of his destiny as he settles in a village called Kardia.  Basically a novelization of the game.
1. The Introduction of Raguna

Chapter 1 up.

Well, this is my first Rune Factory fanfiction. I remember when I first played this game. It was just awesome to me. So far I've played Rune Factory 1,2,3 Frontier, and Tides of Destiny.

Also, to understand some parts of the intro, you have to have played Rune Factory 3 and Tides of destiny. You can skip it if you want. Oh, and Sechs and Zzyzx are the same place, but spelled differently.

Disclaimer:I don't own Rune Factory.

* * *

><p>(Intro)<p>

This world, is unlike any other. Along with the Humans, other races exist, such as the Elves, the agile and peaceful race, set on unity between the races. Dwarves, the gruff race proficient in blacksmith. Mermaids, the race of half human and half fish. Univir, the horned race with a grudge against humans. Monsters, who live peacefully in the Forest of Beginnings. Vampires, the race of the night that are considered to be extinct. There have also been cases of hybrids, which are the combination of two races, and Dark Elves, the Elves' sister race. Despite this separation, all the races believe in the existence of the 4 Dragon Gods Who control over the elements. They are Terrable(Earth), Fiersome(Fire), Aquaticus(Water), and Ventuswill(Wind). People believe that this world was created when these Gods did battle with a being called the Legendary Golem. This battle was called the Battle of Creation, ending with the sealing of the Golem. There has been peace ever since...until now.

(Storyline, Kingdom of Norad)

"Brother Ivan!" a young man called, running to another figure. The two were very similar in looks with deep blue eyes, and brown hair, with the older of the two having hair to his shoulders. Both were dressed in royal clothing, symbolizing their status as part of the royal family. They also had swords hanging from their sides. The older of the two, named Ivan, turned around to see his little brother running up to him.

"What is it, ******?" He asked. He slowed down, letting the younger catch up with him. He could see panic in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Ivan's little brother tried to catch his breath.

"The...the Sechs(or Zzyzx)! They've infiltrated the castle!" Ivan's eyes widened.

"What? how could they have infiltrated the castle?" The two ran towards the battle.

"I only saw a little bit, but they had a large machine with them. And it was summoning monsters!" Ivan gritted teeth.

"I've heard rumors of such a machine. But I didn't think it was possible. We have to send the Monsters back to the Forest of beginnings." They soon reached the battle, and found several of their soldiers either wounded or dead. Monsters like Orcs and Minotaurs were rampaging. "Damn, there's not enough time for the soldiers to arrive. We'll have to fight these monsters off, and destroy the machine. Ready, ******?" Ivan's brother nodded, and the two split up. Ivan jumped in the air, and gathered Rune into his hand. "Shake the world with your strength, Earthquake!" Slamming his hands on the ground, Ivan created a shock wave in the ground that defeated a group of Woolies. He flipped to his feet, and drew his sword. A Sechs soldier swung his sword down, and met Ivan's sword. The brown haired man raised his foot, and kicked the man down. He gathered Rune in his sword, and fired a crescent of energy towards several Minotaurs. The attack sent the Monsters back to the Forest of Beginnings. He soon found himself back to back with his brother. The two looked at each other, and nodded. They closed their eyes. "Almighty winds, cast them away, Tornado!" They extended their hands to the sky, summoning a large whirlwind. The wind defeated the monsters, and knocked back the soldiers. "Quick! To the machine!" Ivan and ****** rushed through the crowd of enemies, defeating enemies on the way. Ivan grabbed ******'s hand, and swung him to create momentum. "GO!" Releasing his brother, Ivan launched his brother towards the silver machine. He drew his blade, and raised it over his head. With a flip, ****** used his sword filled with Rune Energy to slice the machine in two.

"Damn!" a Sechs soldier growled. "They've broken the Shift!" Ivan and ****** watched as the soldiers began to retreat.

"We held them back," ****** said in relief. "What were they trying to do? Brother Ivan?" Ivan sheathed his sword, and faced his brother.

"I don't know," he replied. "We should warn fath- ******! Look out!." Before Ivan could do anything, something hit him on the back of his head. The man fell, to the sight of his brother being restrained.

(Sechs Empire)

In a dark room, ****** was blindfolded, and strapped to a chair. He was beginning to wake up. "Ugh...Huh? Where am I? Brother Ivan?" He tried to move, but found himself unable to move his arms or legs. "Let me go!" He heard footsteps enter the room, and his body tensed.

"Is this the man?" A gruff voice asked. ****** could feel the authoritativeness in his voice. "The so called 'Earthmate?'" ******'s eyes widened at the word. "Well, Commander Lynette?"

"Yes," a female voice replied. "I'm positive that this is the one, Lord Ethelberd."

"...I see. Then go forth with the plan. Erase his memories. And disguise him so no one recognizes him." ****** tensed even more.

"What? What are you people trying to do? Let me go." The male voice left the room with an evil laugh."

"Knock him out," the female voice ordered. That was the last thing ****** heard, before he lost consciousness. He felt a stream of Rune entering his head.

(Kingdom of Norad)

A man walked across the place where the battle took place. He began to dispose of the bodies, to get rid of any evidence. "All this death..." the man mumbled softly. "It's such a horrible thing." He moved to Ivan's body, and saw that he was still breathing. "It's...the elder prince." He moved his hands to Ivan's forehead, and sent Rune towards his brain. "That should take care of his memories of the battle." He began to shake the man. "Wake up." Ivan jolted up.

"Where am I?" He yelled. Ivan saw the man looking at him. One look of his uniform, made him jump back. "A Sechs soldier! What are you doing here?" He reached for his sword, but was stopped by the man.

"No need, prince. I am no longer of the Sechs empire. I have deserted." Ivan cautiously lowered his hand. "I need to tell you that your brother was taken." Ivan's eyes widened.

"******?" The man nodded.

"I cannot tell you who, but I can tell you that your brother is being used for something important. I advise you to look for him, elder prince. From what I've heard, he'll be taken to a village. There are of course, many villages across the land. I also suggest, that you go alone, lest there be a huge panic everywhere." Ivan eyed the man with suspicion. Under the moon, he could see that he had long dark hair, and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The man looked down.

"You can call me...Kross." That was all he said, before jumping at heights higher than a normal human.

(3 years later Kingdom of Norad, Far East Region. Outside of the town of Kardia. Spring 1 [Holiday] Early Morning)

A young man was walking down a dirt trail, looking ready to pass out. He was breathing heavily, as if he had not stopped walking for a long time. He managed to walk in front of a house, before completely losing his footing. The man hit the ground with a loud thud.

Inside the house, was a young woman. She was spending a relaxing day in her house, when she was startled by a loud sound outside. Grabbing the nearest thing, a long staff, she went to the door, and opened. With a yell, she swung blindly, only to find that no one was there. "Huh..." she mused. "I could've sworn that someone was here." That was when she notice the figure on the floor. "Ah!" The girl jumped back, and began to poke the man's head with her staff. "Hey, are you alright? You're not dead, are you?" The man on the ground groaned, and weakly stood up. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Huh?" the man said weakly. He slowly stood up. "Well...I've been walking...for days...with no food...no water..." The girl gasped.

"What? That's not healthy! Just wait here." The boy watched as the girl walked inside the house, only to come back with what looked like an old hoe. He raised his eyebrows, as she handed it to him. "Here, take this." The man looked at the tool for a while, before taking it. He tested it out by tilling the soil in front of him.

"This...wasn't really what I had in...mind. I was hoping for some water..." The girl slammed the bottom of her fist on her open hand.

"Oh, right. Water! Alright then. Please wait another moment." She walked back in, leaving the man with the hoe. The girl soon came back, this time with a watering can. "How about this?" He began to question if the girl was okay. Taking the watering can, he watered the place he tilled. She saw the man's look. "Is there something else?"

"Well...The hoe and watering can...are nice...but I meant some drinking water." He ended with an awkward laugh. A lightbulb seemed to light on top of the girl.

"Oh, duh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, It's just that how you looked, I thought a hoe and watering can would suit you."

"..." The girl walked into her house one more time, and brought out, to the boy's relief, some bread and a glass of water. She gladly handed out the items to the man, who gladly took it. He wasted no time, in devouring the bread, and gulping down the water. With a satisfied sigh, the man stood up straight, and stretched. The girl took this time to closely look at the person in front of her. The, boy had unruly brown hair that sort of spiked at the bottom, and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a tight shirt that was blue at the sleeves and color, and brown around the torso. The shirt to his mid-thighs. He also wore blue pants, gray boots and gloves, and a utility belt that held down a long piece of red and grey cloth that was open down the front. "Thank you very much," he said, bowing a little "You really saved my life." From what he saw, the girl had platinum blonde of silver hair, with blue eyes just like himself. Her hair was portioned so that her hair went to her shoulders, while the second part was separated by a red bow, going down to her upper back. She wore a blue and white sleeveless dress, going down to her knees. On her arms were matching arm warmers, and on her feet were a cross between boots and sandals.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she replied happily. "Say, you're not from around here, are you? Are you on a trip?" The man mad a thinking face.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know myself." She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Th boy scratched his head.

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember where I was before coming here. I don't even know who I am."

"You mean you have...amnesia?" She saw the boy shrug. "Do you at least remember your name?" The boy shook his head. "Well, everyone needs a name, why don't you pick one now?"

"Alright then, how about...Raguna?" The girl rested her chin on her hand.

"Raguna...I like it!"

"Really? Well thank you. What's your name though?"

"Me? Well, my name is Mist. Say, Raguna. Do you have any plans on what to do for now?" The newly named Raguna looked up to the sky.

"Well, I'm trying to find an inhabitant town. Though I haven't thought passed that part yet." Mist thought for a while, before coming up with a plan.

"Well in that case, I have an empty house and field that you can use."

"I don't know what to say...But no, I possibly couldn't." Mist giggled softly.

"Don't be silly. I'm not using them, anyways. Besides, I meant what I said before, you look like a farmer."

"Do you really think I can become a farmer?" Raguna asked.

"Well, um...I think you have talent, so I guess you'll be alright."

"Okay, I guess." Mist clasped her hands in front of her, and smiled happily.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Come on, the house and field are to the north." Mist closed the door to her house, and signaled Raguna to follow her. Somehow, Raguna knew he would regret something.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done, hope you liked it.<p>

So there you have it. Hope that was done good for you fans of Rune Factory even mentioned Kross, formerly known as Weber.

Review/Flame


	2. The Meetings of Raguna

Chapter 2 up, hope you tolerate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory in any way.

* * *

><p>Raguna followed the girl known as Mist to an area just above her house. The brown haired boy was still skeptical about his own actions, trusting a random stranger. On the other hand, she did save his life. As they walked up the trail, he noticed a field to the left, that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. Mist noticed Raguna's gazed, and traced it towards the fields. "These are the fields I was talking about," she explained. "As you can see, it's hasn't been used recently. I've been looking for a person to take to take care of my farm for me..." Raguna tilted his head, before realizing what she meant. Before he could say anything, Mist stopped. "Well, this is it, my house and farm. What do you think?" The brown haired boy looked behind Mist to see a small house, that looked empty.<p>

"It's nice," Raguna replied. "But look. I'm not asking you to let me work here or anything." Mist smiled her innocent smile, making Raguna wonder if there was anything wrong with her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." She walked to the field, and was surprised when a flash of light engulfed the area. When it faded, there was an orc with a club in it's hand. She stepped back, almost stripping on a rock. The orc noticed Mist, and roared.

"What the hell is a monster doing here?" The brown haired boy. She ran to Mist, and went in front of her. The white haired hid behind him. "Damn. There's no weapon here. Except..." He looked at the hoe in his hand. "It'll have to do. Stand back, Mist." The orc was the first to act, when he charged at Raguna. Despite his tired state, he was able to lift up the tool to block the monster's club. The two battled for dominance, with Raguna slowly getting weaker. He lifted one of his feet, and kicked the orc aside. He ran at the monster, and took a swing at it. The tool hit it's body, making it howl in pain. Raguna tried to hit him again, only for the monster to sweep at his feet. The boy fell over, almost letting go of the hoe. The back of his hand struck a sharp rock. He rolled to the side, just before a club was going to hit his head. Raguna stood up, and grasped the tool tightly. He was confused, when the orc turned away from him, and ran away from him. He was confused, until he realized who was in the direction. "Mist!" He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until he got to the blonde. The orc was almost near her. Raguna reached out, taking her hand. With a strong pull, he pulled Mist in front of himself, and swung his hoe. It impacted the monster, and shattered. The two watched as the monster collapsed, and faded into white light. Raguna was panting hard. "I beat it," he muttered, before looking at the blonde. "Are you okay?" She was looking at him in awe. He then noticed, that she was still in his arms. Raguna quickly let her go, and stepped aside. Mist wiped dust from her dress, and smiled.

"I'm fine," she replied, in her cheerful tone. "But what about you, Raguna?" He looked around his body, looking for any sign of injury.

"I'm alright. Although I'm afraid I killed that orc..." Mist shook her head.

"It's still alive." Raguna's eyes widened. "Don't you know? Weapons and tools are equipped with "Retornen" magic. So when you defeated that monster, it didn't die. The magic in the hoe returened it back to it's original place. The First Forest!" Raguna sighed in relief, making her raise an eyebrow. Raguna didn't see her face. "Anyways, you were awesome, when you fought that orc! Did you learn some sort of swordsmanship or fighting style somewhere?"

"I may have, but..." Raguna knocked on his head, reminding her of his amnesia.

"Oh...Right." She shook her head. "Anyways, I want to know why a monster was here in the first place. They don't usually appear overground, and I've only heard of Earthmates summoning monsters." She noticed Raguna's confused face. "You don't know of those either? Let's see how I can explain...oh! Okay. Earthmates are people who can hear the earth's voice. Some can even communicate with monsters. I've seen people in town live with little monsters, but this is the first time I've seen a fighting monster be summoned. But enough of that. You saved my life! Thank you very much. Raguna scratched his head. I really owe you for this."

"No,"Raguna insisted. "It was nothing."

"As a token of my gratitude, I'm letting you work on the fields here!" Raguna laughed nervously. Thinking about it, he realized how he had no choice. He was lucky to meet Mist, seeing as she was the one who helped him from starving to death. Who knows how many chances a guy could get like that! Raguna sighed.

"Well if you insist. Thank you very much." Mist clasped her hands.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I see so much potential in you." It was then that she noticed the state of the hoe she had given him. "Oh no, you broke the hoe?" Raguna looked at the hand still holding the handle. As he let go of it, he winced. Raguna's hand was riddled in splinters and cuts. It soaked through his gloves. "That looks bad. Look. Why don't you go to the clinic. They should be open by now. Just go up that trail, and turn left it should be the second building."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll go look for a new hoe. Just get treated alright?" Raguna nodded, and began to walk to the building. As he reached town, he noticed how the there was barely anyone outside. The doors to most buildings were closed.

"Must be Holiday," he muttered. The brunette turned to the left until he reached the second house. There was a large blue cross in the front of it. As Raguna walked inside, he overheard a conversation ensuing. In another room, there were three people. Two men, and one girl

"Oh my!" The female said. She was a young woman with red hair going to the middle of her back. Two portions of it framed her face, and went all the way to her upper chest. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. "Are you alright? You look so pale." One of the males, a man with shoulder length blonde hair and beard grunted.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just a little tired, Lara...err...Dr. Edward?" The other male, now named, Dr. Edward, removed a thermometer from the blonde man's mouth. Dr. Edward had long brown hair, about the same as the blonde's. He also had a mustache and glass. As his title suggested, he was a doctor, wearing the outfit for it.

"You really do seem tired," he replied. "Being the mayor must really take it out of you. Look after yourself, okay?" He looked at his assistant, Lara. "Lara, fetch me the usual nutrition drink, would you?" The nurse nodded, and opened a drawer. She took one of the bottles, and handed it to the mayor. The man grabbed it, and took a drink. He wiped his mouth, and stood up.

"Thanks, Dr. Edward. You always help me out." He shook the doctor's hand. "And not just that, I might add. Everyone in town is thankful that you came here." Edward laughed, and thanked the man.

"When I came to this town, I finally felt like I found my true self. I knew that being a doctor, helping people, would be what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Trust me, mayor Godwin, I'm the one who should be thankful. Take care." Godwin nodded, and walked away. He passed Raguna, with an "Excuse me." The brunette walked forward, and into the room. Dr. Edward noticed Raguna walk in. "I haven't seen you around these parts. Are you a traveler?"

"Yes," Raguna replied. "My name is Raguna." Edward nodded.

"Oh," Lara said. "You must be the new person that moved into Mist's farm. I'm Lara." Raguna's eyes widened, wondering how she had already known. It had only been a few minutes ago.

"I am Edward, or Ed if you prefer, the practitioner. If you're not feeling well, come see me right away."

"Actually..." He showed the doctor his hand, which was poorly wrapped in a cheap cloth that the orc had dropped. As he unwrapped it, both Edward and Lara gasped.

"What happened?" the red haired nurse asked, examining his hand.

"Well, a monster appeared in the fields. I had to defeat it with an old hoe. Unfortunately, it shattered, and caused some cuts and splinters." Edward raised an eyebrow, as he removed the splinters

"Well that is rare, for a monster to be summoned above ground like that. Lara, could you get me some alcohol, and a piece of clean cloth? Also get some bandages." The nurse nodded, and fetched the materials. The doctor removed his glove, and examined it. "These cuts don't seem to be very deep. Except maybe the one Let's clean it first." He took the alcohol from Lara, and opened it. "This may sting a bit." He poured the liquid on Raguna's hand, making him wince. With the cloth, he cleaned the cuts. Opening a drawer, he took out a needle and thread. Edward began to stitch the wound on the back of his hand. "So, you moved into Kardia, huh? I welcome you to our small village." Raguna nodded.

"Thank you," he said, wincing at the needle. "I have to say, I wasn't really expecting to move here. But Mist..." Edward and Lara chuckled.

"Knowing Mist," Lara began. "I wouldn't be surprised. She always seems to convince people to do something without them noticing." Edward finished the stitching, and stood up. He took a bottle with green liquid inside, and handed it to the brunette.

"Drink this," Edward instructed. "Free of charge, this time." Raguna thanked him, and drank the bottle. "It will help with the healing. I suggest you rest your hand for about a day. Let it fully heal. Come back tomorrow, so I can remove the stitches." Raguna nodded, and thanked Edward.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Edward. Lara." The two waved him goodbye. as he picked up his glove, and left the brunette walked back to the farm, finding Mist standing in front of the house with a new hoe in her hand. "Hello, Mist."

"Raguna," the girl exclaimed, waving him over. "I found it!" Mist held up the hoe, and ran over to the brunette. "Good thing. huh?"

"That's nice," Raguna said. "But Mist, I don't think I can farm today." He showed her his bandaged hand. "Dr. Edward told me to rest my hand for the day, or it might re-open the wound on the back on my hand." Mist pouted a little, and set the tool down. "Sorry."

"Well, it's okay. But what are you going to do now?" Raguna shrugged. "Oh I know! I'll give you a tour of the village. How about that?" The white haired girl took him by the hand, before he could say anything, and led him back to the village. She stopped at the first house to the left. "This is the store Materia," Mist explained, pointing to the house. "This is where my friend Rosetta lives. Rosetta~!" After a moment, the window on the second floor of the house opened, and revealed a girl with light blonde hair, and red-ish eyes. She leaned on the windowsill with her head resting on her hand.

"What it it?" the girl named Rosetta asked. "You know it's Holiday today, right? This better be important." Mist waved her hand in front of Raguna.

"I wanted you to meet my new friend!" The new girl's gaze went to Raguna, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" the brunette's eye twitched.

"What a nice way to meet someone," he muttered. "Uh...I'm Raguna. And you must be Rosetta."

"Hang on a minute." Rosetta disappeared, only for the door to open a few minutes later. Raguna noticed how she appeared to be smaller than him. The girl walked towards him, and leaned in. She looked at him up and down. Raguna was starting to get nervous. "Hm..." Rosetta began to walk around him. "So your Raguna, huh? The one who moved into Mist's farm." The boy laughed nervously, again wondering how someone had already known. The girl stopped in front of him, and stuck out her hand. "You seem alright. Like Mist here said, I'm Rosetta."

"Nice to meet you," Raguna replied, shaking her hand. _'Alright for what?'_ he thought, replaying what she said.

"You're already friends," Mist beamed, clasping her hands in front of her. "How nice!"

"So what, are you giving him a tour of the place?" The white haired girl nodded. "Well, it looks like I'm in the way. I'll be going back. Raguna, come to this store tomorrow. Since you're working on the farm, you're going to need some seeds. We have a lot in stock." Raguna nodded, understanding. "See ya." Rosetta walked inside her house, leaving Raguna and Mist to go through the town.

"I'm sure you've already met the people in the clinic," Mist said, walking with a slight bounce. Raguna wondered just how energetic she was. "Let's go to the library. But unfortunately, it's closed today. Russell is the person who runs this building. He's a very nice man!" The two turned right, passing the library, and another right. "This is the bathhouse, Gigant Springs. It's open at 3PM. Malody is the person who runs this, I hope you can be good friends." From a window, he caught sight of a girl in what looked like a witch costume. He laughed awkwardly. The next house, Raguna noticed, had a pen that kept monsters like Woolies and Buffamoos. "This house, is a store where you can get cooking material, and monster feed. It's run by Neumann, along with Felicity. As they walked, a blonde man noticed the two. "Hi, Neumann!'

The blonde man stood up from the pen, and walked up to them. Raguna could see that he was very muscular. "Hello, Mist," the man greeted. "It's pretty rare to see you in town." Mist clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'm showing Raguna around," she responded. She tilted her head referring to the boy next to her.

"Oh, I've heard of you."

_'Seriously,'_ Raguna thought, as he shook hands with Neumann, _'How did they know already?'_ "It's very nice to meet you, Neumann."

"And you too. If you ever need materials, or if you want to expand your house, you can tell me. I'll take care of it, not for free of course. Well, I best go back to work." The blonde walked away, waving at them as they continued to go.

"There are a lot of people here, aren't there?" Raguna asked. Mist shook her head.

"Not really," Mist replied. "Most of the people are travelers staying in the inn. But this town has been here for hundreds of years. It's very peaceful, and quiet. They stopped between two buildings. One of them was a much larger with a blue roof, and a cross in front. He instantly knew what that building was. Mist pointed to the smaller one. "Well, The smaller house is where you will find Camus. I haven't really been there, but I think he builds monster barns. You should check that out. And I think you know what the other building is. It's Holiday today, so let's go inside." Raguna shrugged, and both of them stepped inside. Both of them noticed that the priest was going through the place, as if looking for something. "Father Wesley?" The man looked up, and saw Mist and Raguna.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I'll be with you in a moment. Perhaps you have seen where my Holy Book has gone?" Two children that were in front of him chuckled. One of them was an orange haired girl, with what appeared to be sharp pointed ears. The girl's hair was tied with a blue ribbon. The boy had short blue hair, with a feather tied to the side of his head.

"I don't know," the boy laughed.

"Me neither," the girl said. The two ran away. Wesley sighed.

"I'm happy that you're happy," he muttered. "But I wish you wouldn't play such tricks on me." He looked back at Mist and Raguna. "That's right. How may I help you, Mist?" Mist put Raguna in front of her. "And who is this?"

"I'm Raguna," the brunette introduced. "I just moved in the farm. It's very nice to meet you, Father."

"Yes, it's always nice seeing new people in Kardia. I welcome you to this small town. Are you here for a sermon?"

"Afraid not, Father. Maybe next time. Mist was just showing me around, and introducing me to people."

"I see. Well, you're welcome here anytime. I'll be praying for you." The next place the two went to was a large mansion that was different from the others. It had a regal feel to it.

"This mansion," Mist explained. "Belongs to the...San...Sainta...Cockadoodle family." The brunette looked at the name on the door, and saw that that wasn't it at all. But then again, even he didn't know how to pronounce the name. "I don't know much about it, just that they are one of the richest families in all of the kingdom. Jasper, Bianca and Tabatha are the only ones who live here though. Sainta-Cockadoodle... I think that's right." Raguna chuckled. "Let's get going to the next house then." As they continued to walk, Raguna noticed a man standing near the benches. He looked jus a bit older than him, with hair going down to his upper back. His eyes were a cobalt blue, that reminded him of his own. The man wore a white hooded robe with a green turtleneck underneath. The man looked at Raguna, and his eyes widened. The two looked at each other. One with curiosity, and one with shock.

"E-excuse me!" the man exclaimed, walking towards Raguna. The brunette stepped back cautiously. "You...are you...what's your name?"

"Uh...Raguna...Do I know you?" The surprised look in the man's face slowly turned into disappointment. "You know...you look very familiar. But I can't seem to figure it out. I'm very sorry, but you see. I have amnesia."

"Oh. I see. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He cleared his throat. "I am Ivan. A peddler here, If you need furniture, I can bring it to your house...Just to be sure, do you recognize this?" Ivan reached into his pocket, and took out a small emblem. The design was that of a coiled dragon(The one in the title screen). Raguna took the emblem in his hands, and examined it. Something in his head felt like it had recognized it.

"Well," he said, making Ivan raise his head. "I feel like I've seen this somewhere before." He tried to give it back, but Ivan shook his head. He had a smile now.

"Keep it," he offered. He looked at Mist, and cleared his throat. "I seem to be interrupting something. I'll see you again, Raguna." The younger brunette tilted his head, and shrugged. The two walked away, and Mist showed Raguna to the Mayor's office, pub, inn, blacksmith, and the seaside shack. The two went back to Raguna's house, where they separated ways. Raguna picked up the hoe leaning on the well, and opened the door to his new house. He was amazed at how spacious it was. Before he could step inside, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Mist holding up a basket. Whatever was in it, it was covered in a cloth.

"Here you go," she beamed. "A little housewarming present." She gave the basket to Raguna, and walked away.

"Thank you," Raguna called. He walked inside, and closed the door. The brunette put the basket on the table, and uncovered it. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow. The whole basket was full of what looked like turnips. "A housewarming present, huh?" There was a card, which he read aloud. "Welcome to Kardia, enjoy these turnips with all your love. By the ways, I love turnips. Be sure to give some sometime." He chuckled. Somehow, he had expected something like that. Raguna walked to the bed, and sat down. It felt good to rest. It was then, that he smelled something bad. Raguna took a whiff of his clothes, and quickly turned the other way. "Oh, wow. I need a shower. Wait, Mist showed me to a bathhouse, right?" The clock on the wall said that it was 3:10 PM. Raguna reluctantly stood up, and walked to Gigant Springs. Opening the door, he was hit with a blast of steam. The inside of the building was very hot, making him sweat. "Excuse me! Is anyone here?" He heard a female voice humming. The brunette walked inside the boy's side, and found a girl clad in red. She was cleaning the floor, while humming a happy tune.

"La la la~" The girl sang, as she scrubbed the floor. "Oh, it's so shiny now!" She looked at her own reflection, and noticed Raguna behind her. She turned with a happy gasp. "Welcome! I'm so sorry that I'm not at the counter." The girl, with pink hair, wearing a witch costume, skipped to Raguna. "That would be 100 gold please!" She extended her arm, with her hand open. The brunette fished inside his pockets, and took out what little money he had. Taking 100 gold, Raguna still had 50 left. He put the money in the girl's hand, and she cheerfully counted it. Raguna couldn't help but think that she was more energetic than Mist. "All here~! You go on ahead, and I'll let you take your bath." The girl skipped away.

"Wait!" Raguna called. The girl stopped, and looked back. "I was wondering if there was a place I could wash my clothes. I haven't taken a shower in at least a week." Hearing this, the pink haired girl gasped. And not in a happy way. From her pouting face, and her shaking fist, he could tell she was angry. Though he didn't know why.

"What?" she demanded, stomping back to Raguna. The brunette stepped back. "You haven't taken a bath that long? Why?" Raguna began to sweat more.

"W-well actually, I don't really remember." The girl paused. "I have amnesia, and I don't really remember anything." She stepped back.

"Oh," the girl said softly. "I'm so sorry. Anyways, I can wash your clothes for you. Just leave them outside. Why don't you just take a bath." With that, she began to walk away. Before she was out of sight, she stopped. "I'm Melody, by the way. Nice to meet you." Raguna nodded in reply. He waited until she was out of sight, before he took off his clothes, and stepped into the bath.

(One bath later)

Raguna soon found his clothes neatly folded near the door. The young man quickly put them on, and exited the room. The girl, Melody, was scrubbing the floors again, with the same happy tune. "You're done!" she said. "As you can see, I cleaned your clothes for you. Please be sure to take a bath. Once a day will work." Raguna nodded, and walked out the door. "Come again!" Raguna stretched, and began his trek back to his house. Once there, he proceeded to plop down on his bed.

"Oh man," he muttered. "I'm so tired. I'll see what happens tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 done.<p>

...

...

Review/Flame


	3. The Settling of Raguna

Chapter 3 is up, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory

* * *

><p>(Spring 2 [Monday])<p>

Raguna opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. "Huh?" he asked himself. "What time is it?" His head turned towards the grandfather clock at the other side of the house. With a squint of his eyes, he was able to make out the time. "Oh, it's 6 o'clock...I should probably get out of bed." The brunette pushed himself up, and suddenly winced. Raguna retracted his right hand, which was still covered in bandages. Looking at it, all the things that happened yesterday poured back into his head. "Oh yeah! I just moved into this house, didn't I? I remember now." He stood up, and walked around the house. He wasn't able to look inside it much last time, and found it very spacious for one person. There was even a bookcase that had instructions on how to plant seeds and such. It would be useful for later on, when he actually had to farm.

"Good Morning!" Mist yelled, as she slammed the door of his house open. The sudden intrusion slightly startled the boy. "Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry. I was just here to drop these off." From behind her, she produced a basket that was covered in a piece of cloth. "I'm sure you don't have any food in here, so I made this!" She shook the basket a bit, and Raguna heard a slight sloshing of liquid inside.  
>He raised an eyebrow, but walked towards the girl. He took the basket, and pulled the cloth away. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw what was inside.<p>

"Uh, Mist?" The girl tilted her head. "Tell me. Why did you think it was a good idea to put a Tempura Udon bowl in a basket? Almost everything is spilled."

"Oh, can't you just pour everything back inside the bowl? It'll be alright if you do that." He stared at her smiling face for any sign that what she said was a joke, but there was none. But then again, this was the same girl that had given him a hoe and watering can when he needed food and water. "Well, I should get back to my house. I'll come back at around noon to see how you're doing. See you later!" She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Raguna was left with the dripping basket. With a sigh, he took out the bowl, and put it on the table. The brunette poured the remaining soup inside, and scraped the noodles that were stuck between the weaves of the basket.

"That girl. Just what is going on in that head of her's? Did she even give me chopsticks?" The door slammed open again, and Mist ran in with two sticks in her hand. She ran towards the table, and placed them in the bowl.

"Almost forgot about these. Here, Raguna! And here's 500 gold for some seeds. Bye!" Mist ran outside again.

"...Thanks," he replied, but realized that she was already gone. He pocketed the money, before picking up the chopsticks, and began to eat the noodles. "Let's see. I should probably go to the clinic again, so that they can look at my hand again. If it's healed, then I'll buy some seeds." After eating his food, Raguna set the bowl down, and walked towards the door. But it slammed open once more, this time breaking from it's hinges. At first, he thought it was Mist, but the person who came inside was not her. Actually, it was two people. One, a VERY large man with short blonde hair. He wore a purple hat that had a multicolored feather attached to it. The man even had a sparkling emerald attached to his shirt. The other person was a young fragile looking girl, with long purple hair tied with a red ribbon that was fashioned into drill-like curls on both sides of her head. Two portions hung at the sides of her face. She donned pink fluffy jacket that only went down to her lower chest, and was connected by a gold chain. Under that was an expensive looking maroon dress which was purple down the middle. On both hands, were thin white gloves that reached just passed her elbow. One look at them, and Raguna knew that they were nobles. "Uh...May I help you?" The large man looked down at Raguna with a jolly smile.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," he apologized. "But my daughter heard of a new resident in the area, and she just had to meet this person." Raguna looked back at the girl, who was looking left and right in his house. He noticed that the girl had a slight permanent scowl, as she looked around.

"Daddy, let's go," the girl said with slight disgust in her voice. "It stinks in here." Raguna laughed awkwardly at her comment, gaining her attention.

"Sorry?" She looked at him once, before turning around and walking away." Jasper saw this, and also turned around.

"Really now, Bianca? Oh well. Well, goodbye, boy." He reached for the door, but found that it was broken. "I'll pay for that. Don't worry." With that, the regal looking pair left his house.

"That was weird...But not as weird as Mist I guess." The brunette walked outside, positioning the door so that it looked like it was closed. "That should be okay, for now. I should go to Lara and Doctor Edward." Raguna walked back into town, and into the clinic.

"Oh, Raguna!" Lara said, as she saw him enter the building. "I assume you're here to look at your hand?" The farmer nodded. "I see." She motioned for him to follow her, and she led him to the doctor. Edward was looking through some medical files, when he heard someone knock on the doorway. He looked up from his papers, and saw Raguna and Lara.

"Well good morning," he greeted, to which Raguna repeated. "If you would, please sit." The doctor pointed towards the chair next to him, and cleared the area of any mess.

"Right," Raguna said, as he sat himself down on the chair. Edward already knew why the boy was there, and asked to see Raguna's hand. He slowly began to unwrap the bandages, and widened his eyes. "Something wrong, doctor?"

"Well, I was pretty sure that you were badly injured in his hand." Raguna tilted his head, and looked at his hand. To his surprise, there was no sign of any injury. No dried blood, no nothing. Even the stitch that had been used to close the wound was nowhere to be found. "This is the same hand, is it not?" Looking up, Edward saw Raguna nodding. The doctor tried to look for anything else unusual. "Well, it seems your perfectly fine. I don't know what happened, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of injury anywhere. But even so, I insist that you don't do anything to extreme. I guess that's it. You can go now."

"I see," Raguna mumbled, curling his hand into a fist. It felt perfectly fine, without any feeling of pain. He stood up, and prepared to leave, when he had a sudden question pop into his mind. He reached into his pocket, and brought out the emblem that he had received from the peddler. "Dr. Edward. Do you know what this is?" Raguna showed the small metal piece to the doctor. Taking the emblem, he looked it over.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Perhaps you should ask Russell the librarian about this. He might have some idea." Raguna nodded, and took back the coiled dragon. If he remembered, Russell was just next door. Mist had introduced him on the tour. Leaving the clinic, the brunette made his way towards the building to the left. He didn't have the chance to enter the library, since it was Holiday. Russell was just outside the de Sainte-something mansion when he had met him. Raguna opened the door, and a chime sounded. The man behind the counter fixed his glasses, taking a good look at the guest. Russell was a young adult with short black hair and glasses.

"Oh, you're the new resident of Kardia, aren't you?" the librarian asked. "Raguna, right? I remember meeting you outside of the de Sainte-Coquille's place."

_'So THAT'S how you say it,'_ Raguna mused. (In case you didn't know, Sainte is said like "saint", 'Co" rhymes with tow, and "quille" is said like "keel")

"May I help you?" Raguna fished out the emblem from his pocket again, and set it on the counter. Russell picked it up, and held it to the light. "Hm? This is..."

"Do you know anything?" Raguna asked. The librarian rubbed his chin.

"Actually, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't seem to remember. This looks very familiar, yes. Why don't you ask Tori?"

"Tori? Oh yeah, she's Lady Ann's daughter, isn't she?"

Before he could ask where she was, a small voice said, "U-um." The brunette turned towards the direction of the voice, and found the girl he was looking for. Tori stood in the middle of the library, hugging a book to her chest. Tori, like Russell, wore glasses. She had long blonde hair in twin braids, and wore a pink dress. "Russell, isn't that the seal of Norad?" The librarian tilted his head before slapping his forehead.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "How could I forget?"

"I see," Raguna said. "Why thank you, Ms. Tori." The girl blushed, and hid behind her book.

"J-just Tori is fine."

"Say, why don't you look around the library for a while?" Russell suggested. "Perhaps you could find some books to help your research."

"Maybe later," Raguna replied, before something caught his eyes. At the back of the library, there was a dark area with barely any lightning. "Say, what's over there?" The librarian followed Raguna's gaze.

"Oh, those are ancient books. They're actually for sale, but barely anyone has ever bought them. They are in some strange text that few can actually read." Raguna didn't know why, but some force led him towards the books. He picked up one of the books that had a symbol of fire, and brushed off the dust. Like Russell said, the text was not like the one used around the area. But somehow, Raguna was able to understand it.

"The Book of Fire," Raguna translated, as if he had seen the text all his life. He opened it, but suddenly, the candles that were used for light, extinguished. Russell and Tori looked in shock, as the pages flipped by themselves. the text literally flew off the pages, and spun around Raguna. "The power passed down by Dnarg Egam, sealed within books. Those able to read it shall learn the arts of the ancient arts of magic." He read on, not noticing the events happening. "Heart's warmth gather and burst, Fire." The two bookworms witnessed as wisps of fire formed in front of Raguna, and re-ignited the candles." Raguna looked up from the book, and saw Tori and Russell's faces of shock. "What is it?"

"Russell, was that alchemy?" Tori asked, still stunned.

"No," the librarian replied, shaking his head. "Alchemy can't form things out of nothing. That was magic. And that means that the books are spell books or grimoires. What a fascinating discovery." Raguna continued to look confused. "Oh sorry, Raguna, but it seems you have figured out the puzzle of those books. I remember that Mist called you an 'Earthmate.' I'm guessing that only Earthmates can fully understand the ancient text, along with being able to activate they're effects. Here, try it again." Russell instructed Tori to extinguish the flames again. Once they were out, the librarian had Raguna stand in front of them.

"I don't know about this," he mumbled. "I might burn down the library by accident." Tori showed herself from her book.

"I...also want to see...Raguna," she mumbled. "I've heard about magic in my books. Seeing it in real life...it's amazing." Hearing her request, Raguna sighed. With a deep breath, he extended his hand towards the candles, feeling a strange tug in his body.

"Heart's warmth gather and burst. Fire!" A larger sphere of fire blasted through his fingers, and completely melted the wax. Raguna stared at the mess on the floor. "Sorry, Russell." He expected the man to be mad, but soon heard laughter. Russell was giving a hearty laughter, while his glasses lied on the counter.

"Simply amazing!" he exclaimed, despite the library's rules. "Of all my life, I have seen many things, but MAGIC! Not many can say that they have seen real magic!"

"What do you mean real magic?" Raguna asked.

"Well, in different parts of the kingdom, people use staffs to mimic magic. It has it's limits though. I have one myself." Russell left the counter, and went upstairs. The man, after returning, held a long staff with a fire-like crystal on the top, along with another candle. "Here, watch." He pointed the tip of the staff towards the candle wick, and released a small stream of fire that ignited the string. "As I said, this is just mimicry. A pale comparison to the real thing."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, that's that, really. Please, demonstrate more magic next time. And feel free to buy the books, if you want to learn more. I still need to make a profit, after all. I also sell recipe books for forging and cooking."

_So this turned into business?_ Raguna thought, before looking at the clock. "Oh crap, I have to start on the farm. See you later Russell, and Tori. I'll research the emblem later." The two librarians waved the brunette off as he ran outside. He went past the clinic, and entered the store, "Materia". Like the library, opening the door triggered the chime to ring. The girl named Rosetta, and a man who looked like her stood at the corner, discussing something. At the sound of the chime, the two set their sights on the boy.

"Welcome," the man greeted in a gentle manner. "May I help you?"

"Dad," the pink eyed girl whispered. "Leave this to me." Rosetta ran towards the brunette, and grabbed Raguna's hand. He was led towards the front. "I know what to do." His hand was released, and Rosetta was back beside the man. "May I help you, kind sir?"

"Uh...I was looking to buy some seeds?"

"Of course! A beginner farmer like you needs lots of seeds. Let's see...For Spring seeds, we have Potatoes, Cucumbers, Strawberries, Cabbages, Moondrops, Toyherbs, and Mist's favorite, turnips.

"Oh, any recommendations?"

"Well Turnip seeds are certainly the easiest to grow. Strawberry seeds are also nice, since they regrow a few days after you harvest them."

"Well. Mist already gave some turnip seeds, so I'll just get one bag of strawberry seeds." Rosetta nodded.

"Alright." The blonde went to grab the bag of seeds. The man took this time to introduce himself.

"I'm sorry for my daughter," the older man said. "You must be the new resident. I am Jean, the proprietor of this store."

"My name is Raguna. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Suddenly, he looked towards Rosetta, who was looking for the bag. Jean leaned in, and whispered, "Since you're new here, I'll give you this." From under the counter, the man produced a bag of strawberry seeds. "This is only a one time thing. Make sure to make lots of money, and buy more seeds here." He forced the bag into Raguna's hands, and instructed him to put it in his pocket before Rosetta saw. At that moment, said girl arrived. "You sure took a while, Rosetta."

"Well it's not my fault that you are too lazy to organize the seeds." Turning to the beginner farmer, Rosetta handed him the bag. "That will be 400 gold." Raguna took out the exact amount, and gave it to the girl. "Thank you, good sir. Please come again. Oh, and be sure to fill your shipping box." Raguna nodded, and turned back. As he walked outside, he heard Rosetta say, "Take that, old man! I told you I can run this place just fine."

As Raguna walked around town, he came across the large mansion of the de Saint Coquilles. '_Ha. I said it correctly.'_ His thought went back to when the pair of regal looking people who had broken his door. "...Might as well." Walking up to the large door, he knocked. A few moments later, someone opened the door. He was surprised, when the person who opened the door was a maid. She was a kind looking person with darker skin than the others in the village. She wore a maid outfit, complete with the headdress that covered her ears.

"Good afternoon," the maid greeted politely. "Do you have some business with the residents of this estate?"

"Oh, I was just visiting. I'm a new resident in Kardia, and I didn't get to meet these people yesterday. Plus, they kinda broke my door this morning."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. Raguna, was it?" The boy nodded. "My name is Tabatha. Please, come in." The maid fully opened the door, and led the boy inside the mansion. It was certainly regal looking, with twin staircases leading to another platform. Every corner of the room was decorated with a vase of beautiful flowers that gave the room a nice fragrance. Down the middle of the room was a large red carpet. Raguna also noted that the floor was so clean, he could see a faint reflection of himself. Loud footsteps caught his attention, as he looked around the house. The large man that had barged into his house was approaching him.

"Oh, you must be Raguna," he said. "The one from this morning. I'm really sorry for barging in, so unexpected like that. The repairs to your door should be done by the end of the day."

"Thank you."

"By the way, my name is Jasper-"

"De Saint Coquille, right? Did I say that right?" The man was surprised at the sudden interruption.

"...Yes. Anyways, I'm a famous gourmet. I'm looking for tasty flavors from around the world, so if you have anything interesting, be sure to take it to me. Even if you don't, a nice snack would be nice." Hearing this, Raguna nodded nervously. "Oh, and be sure to visit my daughter. She's terribly bored, so it would be nice for someone to talk to her. You can find her upstairs."

"Well okay." The brunette left Jasper's presence, and made his way up one of the staircases. At the top, was the girl with purple hair, who was quietly reading a book. Even then, she had a slight scowl. Once Raguna was near her, he stopped. For a while, the girl didn't say anything, making him uneasy.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" The girl questioned, not looking away from her book. She pointed towards a seat across from her, which Raguna took. He waited, until the girl put a bookmark on her page, and set it aside. "Well? Who are you? You have some sort of business with me?" She didn't bother looking at Raguna.

_'A bit rude,'_"Well, you guys kinda broke my door, so..."

"Oh, you're that one person everyone's been talking about." Finally, Raguna got to see the girl's face as she set her blue eyes on him. The heiress had an elegant feel that fit her fragile looking body. "Hm..." She held an intense gaze, as if sizing to boy up. She cupped her chin in thought. "You look very familiar. Are you sure that you're not a noble, or part of a royal family." Raguna laughed lightly.

"Not that I'm aware of. I could be." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well you see, I kinda have amnesia. I can't remember anything before I collapsed in front of Mist's house. There's no telling if I was a noble, a knight, a peasant." A nod was his response.

"I see...quite a predicament you have. And you are staying at that shabby house next to the field?" The boy nodded, to which she scoffed. "That place needs work. Surely you at least have an axe?"

"Well no." The heiress sighed.

"Not even that, huh? Very well. Tabatha." The maid named Tabatha walked up the stairs. The maid quickly walked up the stairs, and stood behind the girl.

"Yes, Lady Bianca?" She asked politely. "What is it you ask of me?"

_'Well now I know her name.'_

"Would you please get a spare axe for..." She looked at the farmer, waiting.

"Uh, it's Raguna."

"Yes...Raguna." Bianca said his name, as if it intrigued her. "Would you please get it?" Tabatha bowed, and went to fulfill her master's order.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Raguna asked. The heiress picked up a cup of tea beside her, and took a sip. She looked at him intensely.

"You're right," Bianca replied. "I certainly did not need to do that. There was no need for me to help you. But I did. You...interest me." Raguna gave her a nervous smile, making Bianca turn her head with a scoff. "Think nothing of it. It's not like it's for your sake. I'm just bored." Tabatha soon came back, holding an old axe in her hand. Weird enough, there was a red ribbon tied around the handle. "Ah, thank you, Tabatha." The maid walked towards Raguna, and handed him the tool. He thanked her, to which the girl bowed. "It's a bit old, so you won't really be able to cut up those stumps. I suggest you chop up wood so you can expand your house."

"Alright. Thank you." The two continued to talk a little more, until Raguna figured that it was time to go back to the farm. "I think I should get back to the farm. It was nice meeting you, Lady Bianca."

"I...see," Bianca said, with a tinge of disappointment. "Well, if you have time, please come by. I enjoy a nice chat. And also: Just call me Bianca." Raguna nodded, and stood up from his seat. Bianca watched Raguna walk down the stairs and say good bye to Tabatha and her father, before he left the mansion. The heiress let out a sigh. "Well. At least I won't be as bored now."

It was 12:00 o'clock, when Raguna came back to his house. He had been at Jasper's house for an hour, then.  
>Walking down the trail, he caught sight of Mist, who was standing and staring at nothing in particular. "Good afternoon, Mist." Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl turned towards Raguna.<p>

"Good afternoon to you too," she replied cheerfully. "It looks like your hand is as good as new. Good for you! Hehe. All of that rhymed." Raguna laughed lightly. "You have to grow your plants ASAP, or you won't make any money."

_'Is she planning these rhymes?'_ "I know. I'll work on them right now."

"Make sure you plant some Turnips. And give some to me!"

(Spring 6 [Friday])

Four days passed, as Raguna became more settled into his new life as a farmer. During the four day, he had continued to till his farm, and clear out the many things that had littered it from lack of use. Though he was far from being done, he was still working on it. The turnips had grown, and he already saved some for Mist, while putting the rest in the shipping box. The strawberries were halfway grown. Also, Raguna had taken time to get closer to the villagers. He often joined Camus and Lukas when they went to Pub Spring Rabbit, which was run by the bartender, Emmett. Melody gave him an earful, when he couldn't go to the bathhouse. Along the line, the farmer had met a mysterious woman named Sharron outside the Kashmir Ruins. Along with that, Raguna also helped Felicity, when she seemed too weak to work. He still didn't know what was wrong with her. He also helped Lady Ann and Tori. They had mentioned a boy named Zavier, but he had yet to meet him. Nicholas and Cecilia often spent their time playing with Raguna, when he was free. And of course, Raguna chatted with the de Sainte Coquille family. He was certainly fitting in.

"Be more patient," the girl next to Raguna scolded, as the boy began to fidget. The two had been sitting at the dock, their fishing poles cast far into the water. The girl beside Raguna was far shorter than him, with strange clothing, and a red mark on the middle of her forehead. She had her long black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were closed, so he didn't even know how she knew he was moving.

"But Mei," Raguna replied, a little impatiently. "It's been 20 minutes. I don't think the fish are biting."

"Nonsense. You need to listen to your elders." Yes. The girl who stood just below Raguna's chest, was older than him. "The art of fishing requires concentration. You need a clear mind, and fast reflexes, if you want to catch a FISH!" Feeling a pull on her line, Mei's eyes shot open, as she made a swift, strong pull. She ended up with a large trout. "Yes. This will do nicely."

"Lucky," Raguna mumbled, sighing. Suddenly, he felt a pull. Raguna hesitated for a bit, but pulled quickly. "Oh, man. Just a sardine." The fish he caught was far smaller than the one Mei had caught. And that fact seemed to please the girl, as she had a satisfied smile.

"Well, at least you got the fast reflexes. You need to work harder, if you want to get to my level." Raguna stood up with the small sardine, and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." The farmer surprised Mei, when he handed his small fish to her.

"But that's your catch." Raguna laughed nervously.

"Well, it's not much. Besides, I don't even have a place to cook this. So you can have it." Mei hesitated, but took the sardine anyway. "I have to go. Let's fish again later."

"Thank you, Raguna. Goodbye." Raguna left the girl, and walked to Mayor Godwin's house. Mist had told him that he should talk to the mayor, now that he had tilled a bunch of the farm. Raguna knocked on the door, before coming inside.

"Ah, Raguna," a mature man's voice called from the room in front of him. Godwin was quite old, with long blonde hair that had streaks of white if one were to look carefully. "I heard that your farm is going quite well. Is that right?"

"Yes, Mayor Godwin."

"Well if that's the case, I would like to...expand the farm a bit. As you may have seen, there are caves that need passes from me, to get through. I will be issuing you one of these passes, for Carmite cave, in hopes that you can use the fields there. But...well the thing is, there has been an infestation of monsters there, and that's why I prohibited people to enter the caves in the first place. Only those who are strong enough can enter. Now I also heard, that you were able to defeat a troll when you first arrived in Kardia, and because of that I assume that you can defend yourself against monsters." Godwin handed Raguna the pass for the cave. "I suggest you go to Leo, and get yourself a sword. Maybe a shield as well. Best of luck, Raguna."

"Yes sir." Raguna thanked Godwin, and exited the house. To his surprise, Felicity was outside, when he had opened the door. "Why hello, Felicity."  
>Felicity was Godwin's daughter. She was a fragile looking girl with long dark brown hair, and gray bordering blue eyes.<p>

"Good morning, Raguna," Felicity asked. "I was just going to see father."

"Of course. Go ahead." Raguna stood aside, so that Felicity could enter. But suddenly, the girl collapsed. Raguna was able to catch her. "Felicity! Are you okay?" At the mention of her name, Godwin rushed towards them.

"Felicity!" he exclaimed. "Quick, Raguna. Get her to her room. I'll get Dr. Edward. Raguna nodded, and carried the ill girl upstairs, and to her bed. She was breathing very heavily, and her face was red. It was hot to the touch. Worried, Raguna wet a towel, and placed it on her forehead. He reached into his rucksack, and took out some cold medicine.

"Felicity, wake up." The farmer lightly shook the girl's shoulder. After a while, Felicity's eyes fluttered open, as she looked at her surroundings. "You kinda collapsed at the entrance. I carried you up here, while your dad went to get Dr. Edward. He should be coming soon."

"Oh..." she replied weakly. "You have my thanks, Raguna." Felicity slowly sat up, and noticed the towel on her forehead. "Did you put this on me?"  
>Raguna nodded.<p>

"And here. Thought it might help somewhat." He handed the sick girl the cold medicine. "Sorry there's nothing else I can do." Taking the medicine, Felicity's red face became just a bit more red at Raguna's kindness.

"That's okay. You've done what you can." The sound of the door opening signaled that Godwin and Edward were here. Raguna stood up from his seat at the end of Felicity's bed.

"This is where I take my leave. Get well soon, alright?" He smiled comfortingly, to which the girl returned. He left the room as the two adults entered.

(Leo's Shop)

"A sword is what ya want, correct?" Leo asked, as he hammered a piece of hot iron. "I 'ave plenty in stock. Though I suggest ya git a beginner sword. Who knows what ye can do?"

"Well..." Raguna replied.

"Aye, I heard that ya expertly fought off that one monster that appeared, and was still able to git to Mist. She said that it looked like ya had fought before."

"Now that you mention it, it did feel like I knew what I was doing. Strange, huh?"

"Aye. But I won't fully believe simple words. Let's 'ave a look at ya in real action, shall we?" Leo left his workshop, and pulled a lever. The ground shook, causing Raguna to run towards the blacksmith. "No need to panic, boy. This be a secret room of me own. A trainin' ground, if you will. Can't 'ave me own creations be weak an' break easily." The brunette watched as a portion of the ground in the middle of the room suddenly sank into a flight of stairs. They led to a place underground. "Grab tha' sword there, an' follow me." Raguna nodded, and picked up a plain one handed sword, and walked down the stairs where Leo had went. The room he was led to, was already full of weapons, so he didn't know why the blacksmith had told him to get another one. Before he knew it, an object was speeding towards him. The brunette he spun around, and swung the sword, hitting the object. Looking down, he found firewood that had been split into two "Good. It seems like ya 'ave good reflexes. How about more?" This time, the blacksmith had thrown two logs. Raguna made a downward slash on the log to his left, before reversing his grip, and piercing the one his left. He then threw the log off the tip of his sword. "Aye. Skill like that can't be from a beginner. Let's see ya go up against a goblin." Leo walked to a cage, and opened it. A short monster with green skin and a sword walked out. It's small eyes glared at Raguna, but he wasn't fazed. Raguna smirked, and did a sword salute to which the monster surprisingly returned. The farmer waited until the monster had neared him, before he sidestepped to the left, and parried the goblin's swing. He swung downwards, to which the goblin replied with a side slash. "Come on now, Raguna. Surely a small monster like this is no match for ya." Raguna grunted, and pointed his sword downwards. When the goblin attacked, he slashed upwards, stunning it. He followed by bringing his sword down, leaving a fatal wound on the goblin's body. Raguna watched as the goblin faded away, and a ball of light shot upwards.

"Not even a sweat," Raguna commented as he flicked blood off of his blade. The sound of Leo's laugh caught his attention. He was clapping his big calloused hands.

"Well, that was certainly a show. I knew ya had potential from the moment I saw ya."

"Then what was the point of this little exercise?"

"Like I said. I wanted to see yer skills with me own eyes."

"Well now that that's done, I'd like to buy this sword." Leo scoffed, and waved his hand at him.

"Meh. Take it. Ya already soiled it with monster blood, so there's no way I can sell it. Take the sheath, too, while you're at it." Raguna sighed, before leaving the training ground and taking the sheath. "Come back if you want more weapons. You'll have to pay, of course."

"Sure. See ya, Leo."

At the farm, Raguna took out the pass that he had gotten from Godwin, and then looked to his sword. He unsheathed it, and saw his reflection on the blade. Closing his eyes, the amnesiac felt a peculiar feeling. Something told him, that this life was not his. There was more to him than a farmer. And a swordsman. Twirling the blade for a while, Raguna finally sheathed it, and headed towards Carmite cave.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 done.<p>

For those who read this story, thank you. I will try my best to make this story the best.

Review/Flame


End file.
